Once manufactured, a wheel rim, needs to be transported to the particular sales destinations.
Present methods for transporting wheel rims in large quantities involve stacking the rims on top of each other in columns on pallets.
To ensure that movement and friction between adjacent rims does not cause wheel damage, (which may detract from the aesthetic or functional qualities of the wheel rims), a formed corrugated cardboard tray is typically placed on a wooden pallet. Mag wheels are then placed inside the tray. Corrugated cardboard dividers are then placed between the wheels. Another corrugated cardboard tray is then placed upon top of a singe layer of wheels and the process is repeated until the desired palletised height has been reached. Another corrugated cardboard tray is placed on top of the last layer and the palletised load is strapped down using appropriate strapping such as plastic webbing.
However, inevitably, whether by movement in transporting the pallets to the shipping containers, or movement within the shipping containers themselves, the columns move relative to each other and make the load unstable.
Further, the cardboard compresses, causing the strapping, to slacken, and the stack to become unstable.
It is an object of the present invention to address the foregoing problems or at least to provide the public with a useful choice.